


Forever

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Inanimate Objects, Kink, Permanent - Freeform, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Amethyst and Sadie come up with a novel solution for the latter's mortality.





	Forever

**Forever**

“...you've really outdone yourself, V. She's _amazing_ …”

Sadie feels herself slowly coming to. She tries to blink, but she can't seem to move her eyelids.

Amethyst stands in front of her, a smile on her face. She wears nothing, her full body exposed to her human girlfriend - her sex is dripping light-purple ooze. They're in Vidalia’s garage, the first rays of the sun flowing through the window, giving the whole scene an ethereal glow. Sadie tries to ask her what's happening, but her mouth won't work. She seems to be smiling softly, and she can't stop.

She can't really work up the desire to want to, either. She feels very comfortable, very numb. It's like a waking dream.

“So, uh, Sadie,” says Amethyst, “Donut Girl. I, uh, guess I'd better explain.”

She steps forward, rubbing the back of her head - her other hand goes down, over her crotch, and she blushes.

“I've had a lot of girlfriends,” Amethyst explains, “And all of ‘em died. And… and I didn't want to lose you, so I went to Vidalia.”

 _Hmm… why Vidalia?_ Sadie thinks.

“And _now_ ,” Amethyst continues, “You're gonna last forever! So, uh, that's a win, right? Um… Vidalia says your memory should come back in a mo’, so it'll make sense then…”

She reaches out, touching Sadie’s breasts. Sadie realises she's naked - on hand is on her breast, the other on her hip. She can't move; even if she could, she can't work up the desire.

She recalls Vidalia’s voice.

_“Are you sure about this? Once I do it, there's no going back.”_

_“Donut Girl?”_

_“I… I'll do it…”_

Amethyst leans in and kisses her mouth. It feels _strange_ \- but not at all unpleasant.

“Oh!” Amethyst steps back, reaching for a handheld mirror, “Better show you how you came out!”

She holds up the mirror.

 _Oh_ , Sadie thinks calmly, _That's right. I'm a painting._

She is beautifully rendered - nothing less could be expected from Vidalia. She is painted from head to thighs, and she realises she can't feel her feet at all. There's a subtle black backdrop, and she even has a lovely frame. Her name - Sadie, sans surname - is etched in brass beneath her.

They'd planned this for a while - a drastic (but decidedly _kinky_ ) solution for Sadie’s mortality, realised by art spells Vidalia had found long ago. She'd wrapped everything up nicely, done a final Sadie Killer tour and put all her affairs in order - now all she had to worry about was an eternity with Amethyst and Peridot, without obligation or troubles.

She finds the finality of her situation deeply peaceful.

Amethyst closes her eyes, planting another kiss on her - goop oozes through her fingers, and she moans contentedly.

“Fuck,” she says, “I love you Sadie.”

 _I love you too, Amethyst,_ Sadie thinks.

Amethyst’s smile perks up at the mental words - the last part of the spell is active, and she can hear the painting’s thoughts.

The purple gem shoots forward again, kissing Sadie. A warmth flows through her, a deep contentment, and she mentally sighs. She is paint on canvas now, an image of her past self - and she's guaranteed the eternal love of her girlfriends,  an unceasing, unbreaking bond.

 _It's going to be a nice eternity_ , she thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, _said my brain,_ most people have normal kinks.
> 
> Ah well.


End file.
